


Webs

by ThereAreNoLines



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Incest, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereAreNoLines/pseuds/ThereAreNoLines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were sisters. They fought nearly constantly. And when they fought, without fail, Hanna won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webs

They were sisters. They fought nearly constantly. And when they fought, without fail, Hanna won.

It wasn’t like she’d been trying to get caught up in this twisted web, but temptation was a skillful spider, and she hadn’t seen it until she was right in the thick of it. She had noticed the way Melissa had been looking at her, but she brushed it off as transference or whatever. Spencer had explained it to her once, the first time she’d seen it. She was pushing her feelings for Spencer onto her.

If that was still true, those were some pretty twisted feelings.

(She couldn’t really complain, though.)

The first time it had happened, she had accompanied Spencer on a run. Well, attempted to. About a half mile in, Hanna made an excuse about feeling nauseous and cut through three different lawns to get back to Spencer’s house. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to run, it was more of a desire to not get sweaty and gross. She had looked down at her slick skin with a grimace, pulling a bottle of water of the fridge to cool herself down, pressing it against her chest. The house was quiet and still – Spencer had assured her that they were alone when they had left that morning, so Hanna wasn’t even expecting Melissa to be there. It wasn’t until she’d hopped up on the pristine countertop, trying to open the water bottle with her teeth that she even saw her there.

She was standing by the French doors, her arms crossed over her chest, wearing nothing but a men’s button down shirt that fell to a dangerous length. She looked like she’d just rolled out of bed and not in a bad way. It was no secret that the Hastings sisters were as gorgeous as they were competitive, but Hanna’s eyes had been exclusively for Spencer…until now, that was. She wasn’t sure what had come over her, really. (She blamed it on the heat. And really, it was Spencer’s fault for making her exercise.)

The smile she’d offered Melissa was demure…or it was, until she hitched her bare leg up over the other and tossed her hair out of her face. She didn’t have any bad intentions, she only hoped to make Spencer a little jealous. (She was so hot when she was jealous.) And what better way to do it than baiting her sister? That was her biggest competition in every other aspect. Why not with her?

(God, she was a terrible person.)

She hadn’t been expecting her to act on it, though. Before Hanna was able to even get a word out, Melissa was suddenly flush against her, and more than that, she was kissing her. Her eyes closed instantly, and for a moment, she could have sworn it was Spencer that was kissing her. But as the seconds ticked by, the nuances revealed themselves, sparkling in the strands of the web that suddenly surrounded her. The emotion behind the kiss wasn’t right, forceful and passionate, but in all the wrong ways. The shape of her lips was slightly different as she turned hers up against them. Maybe a little softer than Spencer’s, but she wasn’t exactly thinking clearly. That was evidenced by the way she found herself kissing back, reaching up to thread her fingers through Melissa’s dark hair.

Was it wrong? Absolutely. Did it feel wrong? Well…only a little. (In all the right ways.)

It was the web, she told herself, to quell the rising self-loathing in her stomach as she kissed Melissa, running her hands up through her hair, pulling her close. She hooked a leg around her waist, her chest rising and falling in time with the waves that were beginning to roll through her, different from the ones that Spencer set off, but enticing all the same. They were two moons of the same planet, with different orbits and speeds of rotation, and Hanna didn’t mind being their center of gravity.

Hanna didn’t know how long she and Melissa had been there, caught in lip lock, hands wandering places that they shouldn’t have, consider that this was her girlfriend’s sister. She should have stopped her, and she knew there would be guilt later, but something spurred her on. She pulled at Melissa’s shirt, clutched the back of her neck, pulled at her lower lip with her teeth, all for some reason that she couldn’t name. She wasn’t even aware of it until the French doors slammed open, and Melissa turned away from her, and there was Hanna, flushed and gasping for breath, perched on the counter as Spencer stood in the doorway, expression stark and pale compared to the emotions she knew must have been running through her at the time.

There were no words said. One by one, they left. Spencer whirled around on her heel and went back outside. Melissa disappeared down the hall. Only Hanna was left, sitting on the counter, legs spread slightly, aching from her encounter with Melissa still. Shame flooded her, at her actions and in the state they had left her in, and she hopped off the counter, slinking upstairs to Spencer’s room to wait for her. They had to talk, right? It was all they could do…even if she didn’t know how to explain what had just occurred. (Metaphors about spiders and webs and moons and waves weren’t likely to convince Spencer of her innocence.)

She laid against Spencer’s bed, the cool sheets soothing against her flushed, overheated skin. She buried her face in her pillows and breathed in, breathed in her scent, except now, everything was tainted by a hint of Melissa. As guilty as she felt, and as sick as it was, she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to be with Melissa, how much she’d be like Spencer, or not. (Would she have been able to get her off as well as Spencer could? Because fuck, she needed it this instant.)

Hanna trailed her fingertips up her thighs, burying her face in the pillow in the interest of hiding her shame as she touched herself. God, how sick was she? Getting off on her girlfriend’s sister, someone she hadn’t even remotely liked until a few minutes ago, after potentially ruining her relationship. “You are so messed up.” She muttered to herself, voice muffled by the pillow as she turned against it. Hanna twisted on the bed, gripping the sheets with her free hand, biting back a groan. It was disgusting how turned on she was by it, but she couldn’t help herself. Her entire lower body ached, her legs trembled, her thighs were damp with her arousal.

And that was before Spencer burst into the room.

Hanna could only spare a glance at her, cheeks burning with shame, but an instant’s look was enough. Spencer looked pissed, but more than that, she looked determined. And look was either very good, or very bad. In the past, when Hanna had been on the receiving end of that look, it had almost always turned out good for her. Now, she wasn’t so sure.

There were no words said. Before Hanna knew it, Spencer was on the bed, kissing her roughly, pressing her body up against hers as she worked her hand into her shorts, picking up where she’d been made to leave off. A whimper built in the back of her throat and she arched her hips against Spencer’s touch, only to be shoved back as she was pinned to the bed.

(Oh…okay.)

Was this punishment or reward or wish fulfillment? Hanna couldn’t tell, but she didn’t really give a fuck, practically sobbing as Spencer curled her fingers inside her, the need for release a literal ache. She couldn’t move but for a few inches, pinned to the bed, and it was maddening, but God, was it hot. “Please, please, please….” She gasped out, tilting her head back in the pillows towards the ceiling. (She couldn’t look at her, not then.)

Suddenly, Spencer was above her, lowering her mouth to her ear as she touched her. “…no.” She whispered, stopping everything that instant. And just as suddenly as she had appeared, Hanna was alone again, spread eagle, desperate, her heart pounding in her ears.

Spencer was pissed. That much was certain. But a denied orgasm was better than breaking up, but she supposed she had to take what she could get. (And, as she proceeded to get herself off, she realized the entire situation was pretty fucking hot.)

The only thing that could have gone wrong, she reflected, in the afterglow of her orgasm, was if she’d gotten in between Spencer and Melissa. It wasn’t like they needed something else to antagonize each other with. Her guilt made her stomach shift uneasily, and she slid off the bed, legs still shaking to go find Spencer and talk about it. (If talking failed, she could always go down on her, which seemed to work more often than words.)

She wasn’t prepared, on more ways than one, for what she saw.

Spencer with her back to the fridge, head tilted back against the cold surface, her hips rocking forward against Melissa’s hand, which was slipped into her tiny running shorts. Bite mark and finger prints already beginning to stain her pale skin, her eyes closed, her expression wanton, shameless, seeming almost too much in the wake of Melissa’s almost clinical determination.

Hanna was relieved. She hadn’t gotten between them.

(Even if that was exactly where she wanted to be.)


End file.
